Nezha - Missing memories
by Fizzydrink101
Summary: Nezha has been missing for some time, but he doesn't know that. After a long search he is found by Vor in an Orokin vault deep within Earth. Baby Nezha is saved by Saryn and gang to be brought back to older brother Wukong, but why did he dissapear in the first place? These questions can only be answered by Nezha who has no memory of what happened.


I love Warframe and my fav warframes are Saryn and Nezha. I always just imagine Saryn babying Nezha while Wukong chuckles at the pair. Here's just a little something I wrote, it's pretty short but it's a plot bunny i needed out of my system. *didi is Chinese for younger brother.

Also if you play on ps4 hit me up.

* * *

It's cold. Quiet. I feel so alone.

"The Tenno is here. Find it!" Who are those voices? "Get it down!"

Just like that I start falling hitting the ground with a harsh thud.

"Is this Tenno already dead?"

I gasp out trying to get my bearings. It's a room that is white and gold, and standing in front of my is what looks to be a monster. Where is my brother?

"Which one is this?" The monster asks and in return there was a bunch of gibberish. "Nezha? Baby brother to Wukong. How interesting."

There was so much going on I couldn't comprehend it. Shouts and groans became present, I tried to look around but I was like a limp noodle. I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

I finally got my eyes to open and I saw Saryn, she always mothers me even if I prove that i'm capable.

"Don't move baby boy. We'll get you to safety, your big bro is on the relay right now worrying about you." She carefully lifted me into her arms and as I hung there another voice joined in.

"How's he doing?"

"He's just not responsive. I don't know what's wrong." Saryn replied running her hand over my head.

"Get him to the ship, Ash and I will hold them off."

"Thanks Ember, just follow behind me. We'll get to the ship soon." Saryn replied.

"Trinity and Oberon are waiting at the relay, Loki and ordis are waiting of the ship, we'll take the second one after you." I guess Ember and Ash are here. I always ask Ash to show off his crazy assassination skills and sometimes Wukong will sneak up on me with his cloud. Meanie.

"Oh Nezha what did you get yourself into?" Saryn asked while running forward.

I wanted to respond and tell her that I was fine, i didn't feel any pain, I didn't feel anything at all. Maybe that was a bad thing?

As Saryn ran I watched the sky go past me, it was blue and incredible vast. I wanted to be able to fly sometimes.

"Loki! Loki get Ordis to start up the ship!" Saryn yelled as we got on the ship. She placed me down by her Kubrow, his body heat keeping me nice and warm. Why couldn't I move?

"Operator! What has haaaaaaaa-aaaaappened?" Ordis asks in a concerned voice. Even if Ordis was a bit broken I like talking to him, my own cephalon was a bit shy. Where was she anyway?

"Ordis get us to Strata relay as quickly as possible." Loki ordered giving me a quick glance.

It didn't take us long to get to the relay, our ships do go quite fast and I was quite comfortable up against this giant Kubrow.

"Alright baby boy, we'll get you fixed up." Saryn cooed as she picked me up bridal style, I still couldn't move so again I looked hopeless and dead in her arms.

"I'll go get Wukong while you bring him to the infirmary." Loki said as he exited the ship, but it seemed my older brother was waiting by the ship entrance as I heard him start yelling.

"He's not gone is he?" My brother asked as he looked over my limp form.

"I can't feel a heartbeat." Trinity muttered once I had been placed on the floor.

"No! I saw him gasp after he fell from the cryopod." Saryn argued.

A cryopod? Why was I in a cryopod?

Oberon then felt around my stomach hitting something hard. It hurt so bad. "I found something, i'll have to open his stomach area."

"Do it." I heard Wukong sigh as he grabbed my hand and stroked my head.

I didn't feel anything as Oberon opened my stomach area open, but I did feel when he poked something hard. I wanted to cry out but that only thing that happened by my body bucking upwards.

"It's alright didi*, you are doing fine."

"It's his cephalon!" Oberon exclaimed.

Siyala? She was inside me?

"Siyala, please come out. We want to help Nezha and you, he'll be fine if you leave him. We'll keep you safe too." Saryn said gently rubbing my sore spot causing my body to buck again.

Slowly I felt something leave me, it was Siyala. It was at this moment I felt everything rush into me, memory, pain, confusion. My breath left me and I start gasping like a fish out of water.

That's when everything went black.


End file.
